


Lust and Liquor

by shimicars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Making Out, Smut, There's gonna be angst, Third Years, i'm not done with this, multi-chapter, they're drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimicars/pseuds/shimicars
Summary: Kageyama has been pining over Hinata since they were first years. He thought he was pretty good at suppressing any desires he had until one night and one bottle of tequila...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 20





	Lust and Liquor

**Author's Note:**

> here's the first chapter of this shit show. I was trying to go to sleep but this idea popped in my head at 1 am.

“I have a way higher tolerance than you!”

He wasn’t sure how they had ended up sprawled out on his bed taking turns sipping from a bottle of shitty tequila on a Saturday night, but here they were. And Kageyama could never back down from a challenge.

“Yeah right, dumbass! Don’t think I forgot about the last time you said that. Remember? When you puked all over Tanaka at his own birthday party?”

“Holy shit! That was one time! And if I remember correctly, you were the one that dared me to shotgun that beer!”

Hinata looked at him with a familiar challenging look in his eyes. He couldn’t tell if it was the copious amount of liquor he’d already consumed, or something else entirely, but Kageyama felt the warmth in his chest begin to spread. He mentally thanked his sister for leaving behind a few bottles of tequila from the last time she visited.

“That’s not the point! Hand me the bottle before I make you bike back to your house. You’d probably crash and die in this state.”

Hinata glared at him, taking another sip from the bottle before handing it over. They had settled into this pattern over the last two years; their jabs held none of the original malice they had when the two met.

Kageyama took a long gulp from the lip of the bottle before shuddering. He would probably regret this in the morning, but that wasn’t his main concern right now. Hinata looked absolutely radiant with a red blush across his face and eyes half-lidded from the alcohol. 

He was trying not to think about that. He was trying not to look either but failing.

“Okay, okay! My turn! You’re so stingy, Kageyama!”

Kageyama smirked as he held the bottle over Hinata’s head, just out of reach. He had grown a good bit since their first year, but so had Kageyama. The shorter man reached up on his knees to grab the liquor, but lost his balance and came crashing down in Kageyama’s lap.

Hinata looked up at him, saying nothing for a moment. Then, a laugh erupted from his chest, taking them both down in the process. A smile slowly emerged on Kageyama’s lips before they were both laughing hysterically.

“You should do that more often,”  
Hinata remarked when they had finally settled down.

“Do what? Use your height against you? I thought I already took full advantage of that.”

“No, idiot!” Hinata tried to scowl but immediately started laughing again. “I mean smile.”

Kageyama was certain that the heat in his face was not only due to the alcohol. Hinata moved closer to him, almost straddling his lap in this new position.

“You have a nice smile when you mean it. Not like your weird, creepy one that makes children cry.”

He moved to grab Hinata’s hair, but Hinata took his hand and laced his fingers through his own. It felt like time was moving in slow motion and Kageyama could swear the room started to spin, ever so slowly.

“What are you doing, stupid-”

Kageyama’s sentence was abruptly cut off as Hinata’s free hand pushed his bangs away from his forehead. They were so close now that he could feel Hinata’s warm breath against his cheeks.

“And I can see your face so much more clearly without your dumb hair in the way.”

His breath caught in his throat as Hinata moved his thumb across Kageyama’s now bare forehead. Even if he wanted to retort, the words died in his throat. All he could focus on was the warm hand interlaced with his own and the proximity of their faces.

“You’re drunk.”

He glanced down to Hinata’s lips, which seemed to be getting closer to his own by the second. Kageyama’s heart was beating so loudly in his chest that he was sure Hinata could hear it as well.

“So? You are too…”

Hinata must’ve noticed Kageyama’s gaze land on his mouth as he smirked before closing the distance. His lips tasted of salty tequila, overpowering the taste of the meal they had just eaten. Hinata’s hand slid down to his cheek as Kageyama kissed him back, pressing harder against the other’s soft lips.

Hinata deepened the kiss as his tongue darted across Kageyama’s bottom lip, demanding him to part his own lips. The kiss probably wasn’t nearly as good as Kageyama perceived it now, but that was far from his mind as he felt the other’s warm tongue slide into his mouth. Kageyama wrapped his spare arm around Hinata’s waist and his fingers found skin.

Hinata gasped into the kiss as Kageyama trailed his nimble hand across his spine. This was absolutely not okay. They should not be doing this. Kageyama had done so well to suppress any feelings that seemed to transcend normal emotions towards his teammate. His rival. His best friend.

Kageyama’s thoughts were immediately drowned out as Hinata slid further into his lap and slid his hand to his neck. He audibly groaned when Hinata pushed down against his hips. Kageyama trailed sloppy kisses down Hinata’s jaw and to his neck, where he bit down hard.

“Fuck…”

Hinata breathlessly muttered as he tilted his head back. Kageyama began to suck the spot on his exposed neck, sure to leave a mark. Hinata ground his hips against Kageyama’s again, causing both of them to moan. He took his hand from Hinata’s and placed it on his waistline, fingers venturing into the band of his boxers. The feeling of his teammate’s soft skin, completely unknown to him before this moment, made Kageyama shiver with lust.

Hinata grabbed the back of Kageyama’s head, unceremoniously leading him back into an open-mouthed kiss. Kageyama allowed his fingers to venture lower beneath the small of Hinata’s back, hands resting firmly on his ass.

“Get... these off…”

Hinata muttered against his lips, gracelessly pulling off his gym shorts while still attempting to keep his mouth pressed against Kageyama’s own lips. He helped the other boy slide the shorts off his legs before moving to remove his own sweatpants from underneath Hinata. After finally kicking the sweatpants off the side of the bed, he placed his hands on either side of Hinata’s hips and rocked up. The entire process was awkward and clumsy, but so driven by desire that neither of them could care less.

“Ah-h, Kageyama,”

Hinata moaned as he pushed his own erection against Kageyama. He didn’t think before shifting his hands from Hinata’s hips to his cock through his boxers, sliding a finger over the tip. Kageyama was sure he was making plenty of noises of his own, but all he could hear was Hinata’s raspy and desperate breathing against his mouth. He was extremely grateful for his family’s absence this weekend and extremely grateful that he had to stay for volleyball. Hinata placed his head against Kageyama’s shoulder and licked his neck, eliciting a deep groan. 

Kageyama grasped his own dick along with Hinata’s and stroked the two together, the friction of the fabric feeling warm against them. He absolutely devoured every sinful sound that was coming from Hinata’s throat, moving against the pressure of Hinata’s dick in his hand. Hinata moved back from Kageyama’s neck to push his forehead against Kageyama’s. Feeling desperate and impossibly hard, Hinata finally pushed the band of his boxers beneath his cock. He quickly did the same to Kageyama.

Hinata found Kageyama’s lips again, tongue pushing aggressively against his own. Kageyama gasped as he felt Hinata’s hand wrap around his dick and begin to stroke up and down, already slick with precum. Kageyama gripped his hair with one hand and his ass with the other, producing a lewd moan from the other. Kageyama probably had guessed that Hinata would be noisy, at least from the fantasies he’d spent so long attempting to repress.

The feeling of skin against skin became absolutely overwhelming as Hinata grabbed his own cock with the same hand and moved them together.

“Fuck- I’m gonna-”

He barely got the words out before he felt warm liquid pooled from the tip of his cock and down Hinata’s hand and abdomen. Hinata let out a long groan as Kageyama began to feel cum trail down his thigh.

They sat in the same position for a moment, looking down at their laps to see the mess the two had just created. Hinata’s hand still lingered as they looked at each other, wide-eyed and heavy with a combination of lust and liquor. 

Kageyama moved first, still not daring to speak, to clean the mess with his discarded sweatpants. After a pretty piss-poor job of wiping up the cum, he glanced back at Hinata.

He tried to find something to say, anything at all, but none of his words reached his lips. Hinata looked absolutely stunning with a deep blush spread across his face and swollen, red lips which most likely mirrored Kageyama’s own. He couldn’t bring himself to shatter the delicate silence.

Hinata began to giggle, softly at first, but grew louder until he was fully laughing. He pulled still-stunned Kageyama next to him on the bed and rested his head on his chest. They sat motionless for a moment before Hinata’s breathing began to even out. 

The motherfucker was asleep! He hadn’t even said anything!

Feeling exhaustion pull at his own eyes, he figured this was a problem to deal with in the morning. He felt the world spin behind his tired eyes and fell asleep with a soft smile across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ok in all honesty, i’m probably never gonna finish this. sorry LOL


End file.
